A Perfect Commemoration
by Morbid Desires
Summary: Set about two years after the Legend of Zorro. Alejandro is reminded of Elena by a minstrel in the market while he is out one day. And since I forgot to put it in the Disclaimer I shall put it here: the poem is Annabel Lee by Edgar Allan Poe, and it is not mine either


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zorro nor do I own any of the characters/ideas that may be associated with Zorro. The plot, as always, is mine.**

**A/N: I've been writing a lot of Zorro recently so I would be very thankful if everyone would just hang in there and have a good time reading about the de la Vega family.**

"I heard the most beautiful poem today… actually it reminded me of you," Alejandro wasn't really talking to anyone in particular. He didn't really intend for Elena to hear him but she did anyway.

"Oh? And what poem would have made you think of me, Alejandro?" Elena was curious; she rather enjoyed poetry when given the opportunity to bask in its glow. Alejandro had not been expecting this from his lovely wife and so had to think fairly hard to remember the words. He didn't even know the entire poem, not who the author was. Elena saw the look on Alejandro's face and laughed, "Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself!"

Alejandro glared playfully at her, only causing her to laugh harder. And then, looking at his laughing and beautiful wife, it came to him suddenly, "That's it! I only heard a tiny bit, but maybe you will know the one I speak of… how did it go again?... Aw, yes!

'_I was a child and she was a child_

_In this kingdom by the sea:_

_But we loved with a love that was_

_More than love –_

_I and my Annabel Lee;_

_With a love that the winged seraphs_

_Of heaven_

_Coveted her and me.'"_

His face scrunched up again in concentration and Elena's lit up with delight when she recognized the poem; knowing that he knew not what the poem, in its entirety, said. She thought she might enlighten him but just as she was about to speak he cut her off.

"Ah, yes! There was more… but I do not remember until this point,

"'_But our love it was stronger by far_

_Than the love_

_Of those who were older than we –_

_Of many far wiser than we –_

_And neither the angels in heaven above,_

_Nor the demons down under the sea,_

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.'"_

Elena laughed then, at how proud her husband was at remembering two verses from the ballad, and at his ignorance of not knowing the poem of which he spoke. And now that he was done she saw fit to educate him in his err.

"Very good, but there are a couple more verses to that poem which seem to have slipped your mind, Alejandro, for instance," and from there she proceeded to recite the poem which she loved so much from memory.

"'_It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of Annabel Lee;_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me.'"_

Alejandro smiled and waved his hand, indicating he had already heard this much and it was nothing new. Elena held up her finger to show she wasn't finished and he smiled and shook his head but let her continue.

"'_And this was the reason that, long ago,_

_In this kingdom by the sea,_

_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling_

_My beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_So that her highborn kinsmen came_

_And bore her away from ne,_

_To shut her up in a sepulcher_

_In this kingdom by the sea_

_The angels, not half so happy in heaven,_

_Went envying her and me –_

_Yes! – That was the reason (as all men know,_

_In this kingdom by the sea)_

_That the wind came out of the cloud by_

_Night,_

_Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.'"_

Here Elena stopped, she had been watching his face for some time now, it had turned from pleasure to confusion and now it was twisted into a look of horror after he realized just what he had told her. Her smile grew and by the time he was trying to explain himself she was laughing so hard she couldn't stand, so instead she went to the bed and sat. Alejandro, now laughing at his mistake as well, joined her.

"I told that you I did not hear nor remember the entire poem," was his feeble excuse, but it did not matter, the part he had associated with her was sweet and if all he remembered was her love for him, then it would be enough.

"I forgive you," Elena replied, still smiling fondly at her husband. And then she leaned in and kissed him, tenderly at first, but the contact soon increased so when the two broke apart they were both breathing hard, then Alejandro seemed to remember something.

"Wait here," he told her before rushing out of the room. Elena grew bored, and so she stood and walked over to her vanity where she attempted to straighten her tussled low bun, decided the act was hopeless, and let her dark velvety locks fall. She was shaking them out when strong arms encased her frame. She turned and found herself looking straight into the eyes of Alejandro. He smiled at the surprise still lingering in her gaze and said,

"Happy anniversary, Elena," with a devilish grin. He handed her a bouquet of red roses in full bloom, they were her favorite flower. And she was so delighted he had remembered! But what is this? Nestled into the roses was an invitation to a party at the governor's mansion, for tonight!

"Oh, Alejandro, do you mean it!" Elena was flushed with excitement; she hadn't been to a party with Alejandro in years!

"Si, would I lie to you about something like this?" Alejandro asked, pleased with his wife's reaction to his gift. Elena tried to put on a serious face to scowl in response to his question but her joy was too great, so her disapproving glare had no effect on her husband and it only lasted a short second before returning to her previous joy. And then her face turned somber, "But who will look after Joaquin?

"Easy, I've already spoken with Felipe and he said he would be delighted, and besides, the boy's almost old enough he can watch himself. He just needs a little reminder to go to bed before 9:30. What do you say, huh? Will you let your husband twirl you around the dance floor once again?"

This Alejandro, he thinks of everything... when he thinks.

"Of course, mi Amor," and then she reached up and kissed him again before going to find a vase to put the flowers in. He did not follow her and on her little trip she took a detour to her study where she grabbed the piece of work she had been painting for months now. It was an abstract composition of Joaquin Sr., Alejandro's brother, based off of a sketch Elena had found in his desk one day. She quickly returned carrying the sheet covered canvas and the case of roses. After setting the roses down on her nightstand, so as not to spill them, she then crossed the room to her vanity where she propped the still covered frame up against the mirror. Alejandro looked at her, puzzled, but she simply rolled her eyes and uncovered her masterpiece, watching his face closely. At first she was worried that she had made a wrong step somewhere, but then his expression shifted from that of pain to awe to gratification and that was when she knew she had done her job well.

"Elena… It's… It's beautiful! You've captured him perfectly… and you never knew him!" Alejandro took a step toward his wife and wrapped her in his embrace. She leaned into the hug and explained about the picture and a look of understanding washed over his features.

"We will have to hang it tomorrow… I am not sure where but it will be perfect wherever it ends up," Alejandro was the first to break contact with his spouse; "If we are going to go to that party we had best get ready."

Elena nodded her agreement and then she, too, moved away in the direction of her wardrobe and began sifting through her dresses. Alejandro watched her for a few short seconds, looked at the picture she had so masterfully painted for him, thought about how lucky he was, and then moved to find suitable clothing for a party.

**A/N: There it is, my newest accomplishment. I hope you enjoyed it and if you would review that would be great!**


End file.
